vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer
|-|Season 5= |-|Season 6 onward= |-|Human= Summary Starlight Glimmer was the main antagonist of Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and later one of the show's main protagonists. She was under the belief that life would be better if no pony had differences or different cutie marks and that way, nobody would feel pain or misery due to being perceived as lesser. During the finale of Season 6, Starlight saves the rest of the main cast from Queen Chrysalis, helping to free and reform the other Changelings. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly at most Low 2-C | At least 4-B, possibly Low 2-C | 10-B, likely 9-B Name: Starlight Glimmer Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Likely late teens to early 20s Classification: Unicorn/Human Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Self-Levitation (Can do this with greater ease than Twilight, almost as if she had natural flight with how casual it is), can fire projectile blasts, protective forcefields in different shapes, such as bubble-shaped, shield-shaped or diamond shaped, can repel people away with a large circular blast, can freeze people in place, can take away one's unique abilities, talents, and personalities, Time and Space Manipulation (Can travel to any point in time or space that she wants to at will. Can perform this on other people with ease as well), Can force other people to talk uncontrollably, Transmutation, Duplication, Hypnosis (Is capable of using hypnosis to change a person's fears), Mind Control, can increase her speed with "Accelero", Invisibility (Turned herself and Trixie invisible), Can cause paralysis with her telekinesis, likely far more (Stated to have more magical ability than Twilight), Age Manipulation, BFR (Fired a beam at Discord that banished him from school grounds forever) 'Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Contended with Alicorn Twilight Sparkle in a fight, and Twilight herself stated that Starlight's magical abilities surpassed her own. Later episodes portray the two as comparable to each other.) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Blasted Queen Chrysalis hard enough to make her grunt in pain) | Human level, likely Wall level+ (Should be comparable to Sunset Shimmer) Speed: Peak Human while on foot. Higher with "Accelero". Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Comparable to Alicorn Twilight and dodged multiple blasts after they were fired when the beam was at close range. | At least Massively FTL+ (Dodged multiple blasts from Post Bewitching Bell Chrysalis, Third Form Tirek and Alicorn Cozy Glow) | Normal Human, possibly Athletic Human (Was able to land a successful backflip from a few feet) Lifting Strength: Class M, possibly Class G physically (Likely on par with the rest of the Mane 6), Stellar with telekinesis | At least Stellar with telekinesis | Average Human Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly at most Universal+ | At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | Human Class, likely Wall Class+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Can fight equally with Twilight Sparkle in battle) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Took an attack from Bell Enhanced Chrysalis despite having her back turned and being visibly taxed from performing a powerful spell, and was able to keep fighting moments later) | Human level, likely Wall level+ Stamina: Likely Above Average (Has roughly the same stamina as Twilight, as both were tired after the fight) Range: Tens of kilometers with magic, likely farther (Is superior to Rarity) | Possibly interplanetary or far higher (Can travel through space and time with her strongest magic) Standard Equipment: Has no extra equipment Intelligence: A Genius, outsmarted Twilight on a multitude of occasions Weaknesses: Was once blinded by her own beliefs and unable to realize the long-term consequences of any of her actions. Has since changed and now, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleportation: '''Teleports the user, other beings, and objects from one location to the other. *'Equality Spell:' Can take away anybody's unique attributes, such as speed or physical strength, and make them completely average. *'Time Spell:' Can travel to any point in time or space at will. Is able to use this on other people as well to transport them. Can rig the spell to track another's time travel and instantly follow them without needing to actually manually execute the spell again. *'Accelero:' Increases her running speed. When combined with "Similo Duplexis", she can use it to make a clone of herself. *'Mind Control Spell:' Combination of the spells: "Fiducia Compelus", "Cogeria" and "Persuadere". Anybody affected by this spell will follow Starlight's commands in a literal sense. It's hard to be reversed and if it is, the victim will have a headache as a side effect. '''Key:' From season 5 to 8 | Series Finale onward | Equestria Girls Human Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:My Little Pony Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Age Users Category:Tier 6 Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Tier 9 Category:Paralysis Users